Fate: Hero's Folly
by AnonymousAuthor3
Summary: "We, the Servants of Blue, will defend Humanity." As heroes seek to defend Humanity, so also seek others to destroy it. A conflict between an unshackled Queen and a secretive Chessmaster, until it is derailed by a certain Wish that was Granted. Originally Fate Ceteri Stulti Velit. I adopted the idea of the story and edited the chapters. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. All Legends Have Some Truth

**This story was originally Merlin Pranks101's Fate Ceteri Stulti Velit, but he put it up for adoption and I got permission from him to edit and then continue his story. All thanks to him for the idea as well as the parts of his chapters that I will use for the first few chapters of this story.**

 **I do not own either the Fate series nor RWBY, and the quote is from the movie The Dark Knight.**

 **Chapter 1: All Legends Have Some Truth**

There is a saying that you either 'die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.' Ozpin had always vehemently rejected that statement, as even throughout his many reincarnations and hosts he had always maintained his goal of protecting humanity. What he was planning now, however, started to make him doubt himself. After all, bringing back someone from the dead is something that would normally frown upon, especially someone close to him. In fact, despite the many things that he had seen over the years, the idea of doing what he has resolved to do still gives him a small bout of nausea.

Fortunately, the speeches of self-doubt and questioning were promptly put to rest by the arrival of his inner circle, a group of long-time friends that assisted him in fighting against the 'Queen' in this lifetime. The first to speak was a fairly unkempt man with messy black hair and amber eyes tinted with the slightest ruby color. His voice was rough, as if he had a sore throat. "So, Oz, what's so important that you needed to call us all in?" He throws a sour glance at the other man in the trio. "Last I heard, our dear Jimmy was handling security, so there was no need for us to help out."

Before 'Jimmy' could send his retort, Ozpin spoke once more, smiling slightly despite his earlier misgivings. "I was looking through the records of the old world that had been kept in the Beacon vault, and came across something that I felt might be able to help us in our fight against the Queen, and felt that perhaps we should try it out, as any advantage we can gain will be very much welcomed in our fight." He stood up, making a motion that they should follow him as he walked back towards the elevator. "I'd rather not risk her spies seeing what we're about to do, so if we could move this downstairs I would be much obliged."

As they entered, Ozpin touched his hand to a pad next to the floor buttons, resulting in the elevator making an odd chime before closing and rushing down for much longer than normal. As they exited the elevator, it opened up to a large underground chamber, with a pair of pods in the center. One of the pods was empty while the other contained a tanned female, no older than 25, locked into stasis. As every time before, the woman, Amber, was registered as 'Critical Condition.'

What shocked the other three, however, was the series of four interconnected circles drawn on the floor in front of Amber's pod. Each one looked to be of esoteric nature, containing a set of rings, arcs, and lines. The woman of the group, a blonde wearing an old-fashioned white blouse and black skirt, quickly spoke up. "Headmaster, what _is_ this?" Her voice was skeptical as she gazed over the setup.

Ozpin took a deep breath, then answered calmly and confidently. "These, Glynda, were summoning circles once used by a group of… unorthodox scholars in order to manifest powerful beings. I questioned it as well when I first read about it in a coded diary that I had recovered, but I felt that we should at least try it, as there were no mentions of this producing backlash in the records."

'Jimmy,' an obviously military man in a pristine gray uniform as well as a white glove on his right hand, spoke up firmly. "Oz, this is a waste of our time. In the old world, people were much weaker than we are now. Anything they considered to be strong could be easily surpassed by our technology and our Huntsmen."

"What if, James, I told you that these beings were recorded to have the strength to bring down entire fortresses single handedly?" Ozpin's face stayed set in stone, a calm expression donning his visage.

"That's insane! There's no way that's humanly possible, even my flagship would have trouble accomplishing such a task." His voice was no longer calm, he had the tone of someone questioning another's sanity. Qrow and Glynda had similar expressions on their faces.

The man being questioned, however, simply chuckled somberly. "Well, you are partially right. Even if they were once human, it would no longer be accurate to label them as such. People summoned by this ritual were directed for a singular purpose, once upon a time: The acquisition of an item referenced in the diary as the 'great wish-granting cup.' The main reason I wanted to try this was because of a particular line in the text that read 'without the wish-granter, there can be no Servants.' As I understand it, the Servants that they talk about are the summons in question."

"So, then if these Servants are summoned, is there anything we should know beforehand?" Glynda asked this question, studiously preparing for the task ahead. "For example, is there any baseline for a Servant or is it luck of the draw?"

"Servants are restricted into seven classes, so as to limit their number and the destruction they cause. A class defines the general statistics of the Servant, while the individual that is summoned may have their own unique abilities beyond that. Servants themselves, however, are figures of legend. This makes it dangerous for them, as their name can reveal both weaknesses and strengths. After all, what someone died to once, they will most certainly die to again. The classes themselves, however, are simple. Sabers, who were swordsmen. Lancers, who struck with their spears. Archers, raining death from afar. Riders, storming the battlefield on their mounts. Casters, making use of esoteric talents. Assassins, who strike from the shadows. And, finally, Berserkers, chained in a cage of madness.

As they took in his words, an outburst came from Qrow, who had found the hidden meaning in what Ozpin had said. "So, then the people that we end up summoning have already died? That sounds more like mad science than a humane experiment, Oz."

Ozpin sighed, before speaking once more. "That was why i was hesitant to attempt this. After all, it's not like a hero to bring someone back to life solely to fight. In the end, though, we need this advantage. The Queen's numbers are overwhelming us, and I fear that these Servants are the only way to ensure Humanity's continued existence. So then, are we going to attempt this, or not?"

He looked at them, watching as they convened with each other through their eyes. After a minute of silent debate, they all nodded. Smiling at the sight, Ozpin directed them to stand in front of the individual circles, before giving them the command to "Repeat what I say, no mistakes." He waited for the accompaniment of affirmatives before starting his chant.

" _Let Silver and Steel be the essence."_

" _Let Stone and the Archduke of Contracts be the foundation."_

" _Let_ _ **Blue**_ _be the color I pay tribute to."_

" _Let rise a wall against the Wind that shall fall."_

" _Let the four Cardinal Gates close."_

" _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."_

" _Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again."_

" _Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling."_

" _I declare that you will serve under me, and that I will grant you victory."_

" _Submit to the whims of the foolish Grail, and answer its divine call."_

" _I swear to you, I am everything that is good, and deny all that is evil."_

" _From the Seventh Heaven, brought forth by the words of power,"_

" _Surpass the ring of restraint, and come forth, Protector of the Remains."_

As they chanted, the circles glowed blue, before erupting in blinding light as the final words leave their mouth. As the radiance faded, four figures were revealed. The three who had just been let in on this secret stared in awe, while Ozpin did so instead with determination and a shred of happiness. The white-haired man in front of him bowed, his pale purple eyes glittering with amusement as he smirks a smirk that Ozpin vividly remembers, and never though he would see again, even after all his reincarnations. "Servant Caster graces you with the magnificence of his presence. Now, dear brother, answer me this: are you the one who is to be my Master?"

 **End**


	2. I'm A Real Girl Too

**I do not own either the Fate series nor RWBY.**

 **Chapter 2: The Devil's Own (Bad) Luck**

As the blinding radiance of the summoning disappeared, Qrow looked on in a mix of wonderment and absolute incredulity that was perfectly etched into his features. He was aware that there was talking going on, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to listen as he brazenly spoke his thoughts. "The fuck did I do to deserve this?"

In front of him, standing where his summoning circle used to be, was a white-haired child, a girl that could not be older than twelve years. She was wearing a black crop top and matching panties while seemingly lacking anything else, much to his abject horror. She had stitched scars on her face and arms as well as several bandages in various places. The violet tattoos on her shoulder blades accented golden eyes that shined with an understanding not found in someone of her apparent age.

Upon noting her appearance, Qrow immediately removed the blazer that he had been wearing before draping it over the scantily clad girl's shoulders. Only after doing so did he remember what sort of entity he was doing this for, and promptly froze, his red-amber eyes catching the young girl's golden ones. She immediately looked away, a small blush lighting her cheeks before she took a deep breath and looked directly at him. Her small, soft voice rang out as she spoke for the first time since her summoning. "Servant Assassin at your service, Mother."

Qrow heard the snickers as soon as Assassin finished speaking, and upon looking back at the group he noticed that even the new arrivals mocked his misfortune. Ozpin's Servant, a man who looked remarkably like him but was dressed in a simple white robe, was outright laughing, having put an arm on Ozpin's shoulder to steady himself lest he fall to the ground. Ozpin's own small smirk was barely hidden behind an arm expertly placed to block Qrow's view of his mouth under the guise of steadying the nearly collapsing man.

James and his Servant, a pale, refined man with white locks that extended down past his shoulders and an oddly shaped spear in hand, were quietly chuckling while Glynda looked on with a mix of amusement and exasperation. The androgynous green-haired Servant beside her seemed to be puzzled by the interaction, thankfully not rejoicing in his misfortune as the rest of his (her?) fellows did. Ozpin summarized his mortified thoughts in a single comment: "Well, Qrow, it seems we were wrong about your Semblance. It does affect you."

Thankfully, Ozpin continued speaking before any of the others could comment further, saving him from what would doubtless be further embarrassment. "Now that our own summonings have concluded, we must get on with finding the other Masters. They should be located somewhere within the school."

James immediately questioned this statement, his practical side blatantly curious. "How do you know they are at Beacon? Couldn't someone on a completely different continent gain command seals?" It was that this moment Ozpin's Servant spoke up, giving his opinion on the matter.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that my dear little brother rigged the summonings so they would appear in this quaint little school of his." The smirk was obvious in his voice, and his eyes shined with mischief. Ozpin's inner circle looked both shocked and incredulous about the statement, but since Ozpin himself didn't bat an eye they chose to ignore in favor of continuing the mission they had already started.

Suddenly, Ironwood's scroll erupted in a loud beep signaling an incoming call. Without hesitation, he turned away from everyone and put the scroll to his ear, immediately hearing the stressed voice of one of his soldiers. "Sir, we have a situation. Ms. Polendina has informed us of several blue markings that suddenly appeared on her hand. Sir, we've never seen anything like this. What are your orders?"

 **A few moments earlier - Beacon Foreign Student Dorms**

Penny Polendina was an android, and most definitely not a normal girl even without counting her metal skin. A least, that's what she would have said before, until she met Ruby Rose. The young red reaper obviously understood what Penny was, and yet didn't shy away from her. Even now, Penny remembers the words that the small Huntress said: "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

Her thoughts drift to Ruby as she continues to walk with her escort, and just how much the little girl has done for her. What better way to repay her than to protect her from all harm, even though that is something that she can't possibly accomplish alone. 'Well, dreams are dreams, after all... ' Without warning, her hard, metallic shell seems to heat up around her left hand, and as she looks down at it, she can see the warped and somehow colored (?) metal. A blue marking seems to have burned itself onto her hand, resulting in the shape of a three-toothed cog.

The soldiers nearby have noticed her stopping, even as she focuses her inner diagnostic systems to check for any major damage. "Ms. Polendina," one of her nearby guards speak up, "what's wrong? You know the General will be irritated with us if you are hurt."

Upon determining that there was no extensive damage, Penny replies, her voice just as neutral as always. "It seems that something has seen fit to change my aesthetic. Just a few moments ago, this mark burned itself onto my hand. Do you know what it could be?" Upon seeing her hand, the guards quickly exchanged glances before one of them pull his scroll from a pocket and dialed the General's device.

 **One very short conversation later…**

The soldier who had called Ironwood let his scroll fall from his ear to be placed into the pocket it came from, before turning to Penny and speaking in a relieved voice. "General Ironwood said that you should report to him at Beacon Tower. Put in a good word for us, will you? I would rather not get fired for something I didn't do."

Penny nodded, before saluting and setting off for her destination. She passed by many students, including teams RWBY and JNPR, of whom Blake and Pyrrha were quietly speaking together. A few minutes later, she arrived at the elevator up to Beacon Tower, and stepping inside, pressed the button with an arrow upwards. Her actions resulted in her arrival in Ozpin's office a mere thirty seconds later, and her subsequent surprise at the much increased company that the General was currently holding. Her eyes identified Headmaster Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and Qrow Branwen, as well as two additional figures. Qrow, for his part, was sitting in one of the chairs that the room's owner had placed in front of his desk, looking both exasperated and defeated, as a small, unidentified girl was sitting in his lap, contentedly leaning back against his chest. The other stanger was a tall man who looked much like a younger, violet eyed Ozpin.

The General turned to the new arrival, smiling slightly as he looked down and confirmed the markings on her hand. He nodded to Ozpin, before allowing Ozpin to say his piece. "Well then, Ms. Polendina. Let's get down to business, shall we?

 **Omake: Magic, Birds, and Mother**

The first night after the summoning, Qrow had very odd dreams. And it wasn't just the horrible city that was eating all the children that frightened him. No, it was the feeling of his entire body getting changed, like turning into a lizard or something. At least it was all a dream, he thought, finding solace and a short, peaceful rest in that fact.

Then he opened his eyes, looked down, and immediately shouted what seemed to be his most common phrase at the moment. "What the fuck did I do!?" His deep, gravel-like voice had been traded for a light, piercing, and definitely female tone. His chiseled (in his opinion) chest had been replaced with a pair of voluptuous mountains that he definitely thought would cause someone back pain. Assassin, his pint-sized Servant had been curled into a ball, resting on top of him. At least, until his shout woke her up.

As her perceptive golden eyes met his red-orange ones, she quietly spoke, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Good morning, mother." At this point, Qrow was already freaking out, but noticed a small letter resting on the bed as Assassin got off of his chest. He picked it up, quickly tearing open the envelope and reading its contents, before shouting once again to the world.

" **Fuck you Caster!"**

 **End**

 **A/N**

I hope you enjoyed this, once again thank you to Merlin Pranks101 for allowing me to use (steal) his idea, as well as being an excellent support and answering my questions about different parts of the original story.

Additionally, I would like to thank longbowchris50 and gold crown dragon for reviewing, and reminding me that yes, genders are an opinion when Merlin is around.

Until next time, folks! Stay safe, and keep on reading! :)


	3. Fate, (Mis)Fortune, and the Past

**I do not own either the Fate series nor RWBY. I'm sorry for the OOC in this chapter, but I couldn't find a way to fit her actual personality into the original plot that I was given to follow, so this is what you guys get. Sorry. MIght go back and revise these few chapters of the story later on, just to fix all of this mess. Hopefully I'll make up for it next time.**

 **Chapter 3: Fate, (Mis)Fortune, and the Past**

 **Flashback (17 years earlier, 1 year after STRQs graduation)**

Qrow sighed dejectedly as he looked around his crimson-painted surroundings. What was formerly a caravan, each of the vehicles covered in splotches of life essence, the members of said caravan lying on the ground and interior of the trucks. Not one of them had survived, and it was quite obvious why when you knew what their cargo was. Qrow was currently sorting through the bloodied and beaten bodies in the cages the caravan had been escorting. He honestly didn't even know how cults like this started, only that he gets hired to take them out. After the fifth or sixth entrapment, the young Huntsman was getting tired of searching. He was about to give up when he heard the sound of faint breathing. He stopped, looking over to the next cage over as some of the bodies shifted. He immediately moved his sword/gun from his back before pulling the trigger in the direction of the lock. It shattered easily, and he stuck the bloodstained sword in the ground before moving to shift the bodies off of whoever was alive down there.

After moving the first, a young child with torn clothes and a slit throat, he set about moving the large man underneath them, and after a few seconds of struggling, succeeded. As the body toppled to the side, he had a looked down at the young, blood-covered woman whose entire being was hidden just seconds before. He couldn't even tell her skin color or whether she was wearing clothes or not due to the crimson liquid that had begun to harden all across her. She cracked a small smile, or at least, he thought that was what he saw. The red-stained teeth made it hard to differentiate her mouth from the rest of her face. Her voice came to him with a gentle, light, soothing tone. "Well, it's about time you noticed me. I've been stuck under them for quite a while. I would have gotten out myself, but my Semblance only hides me, it doesn't keep them from stacking bodies on top of me."

Qrow was puzzled and a little off put by her nonchalance, but he reached down a hand to her while his gruff, though not as deep as he'd prefer, voice sent her both a reply and question. "Sorry, but I have a left to right policy. You happened to be right. Now, you mentioned your Semblance, which strikes me as odd for a civie, you get me?"

The woman giggled a little, reaching up to grab Qrow's hand before he pulled her to her feet. She stumbled a little, catching herself on Qrow's chest. Now that he could see some of her back, which wasn't covered as her front was, he discovered she was white-haired, quite odd for someone so young. Not counting the Schnees, of course. "Well, I needed a way to defend myself, so I had someone unlock my Aura. My Semblance just happened to come naturally after that. My name is Caren Ortensia, by the way. I do wish there were better circumstances for our meeting."

It still bothered Qrow somewhat that she was speaking so calmly, but when he opened his mouth to comment on it, she immediately spoke up again, as if chastising him for not recognizing something obvious, even if it was only obvious to her. "If you're about to ask about my mental state, I'm fine. I didn't know any of these people, and I've honestly seen much worse in my travels." It irked Qrow even more when she said it like that, but he couldn't figure out why, so he suppressed his irritation and gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Oh really? Sounds like you've come quite the long way then." From there started a long conversation as the two of them, the blood-soaked civie and the crimson-bladed swordsman, began to walk along the road back towards the settlement.

 **One Day Later**

The two of them had been walking for hours now, having found small respite next to each other under a tree on the side of the road once it got dark. They finally came across the river, meaning that there was still another day or so to go before they reached the village, so Qrow decided to call another stop, moving off to the side of the road and putting his back down near a tree to rummage through it while he talked. "You should probably go down to the river down there to get clean. We're close enough to the village that the Grimm shouldn't be a problem, and I'll see if my sister left another pair of her clothes in my bag like last time."

Caren looked at her companion intently, watching for an ulterior motive before shrugging and moving towards the river. As she left, she sent a parting jab in a teasing tone, just to make herself clear. "I hope you aren't planning on peeking at me.~" Qrow stiffened, but otherwise simply continued sorting through his bag, sure enough finding several sets of his sisters clothing, both battleweat, casual clothing, and… more _casual_ clothing. He found a few other things in there that made him nearly throw up at the idea that they were his sisters, before putting back the non-clothing items and the less modest pieces.

By the time Caren had returned, he had decided he had a while before she returned and had used that while to get rid of the more questionable items that Raven had somehow snuck (he was certain it was on purpose by now. No one makes the same mistake for five years in a row) into his duffel. Caren, for her part, had cleaned the small lake of blood that had dried on her skin, revealing pale skin, long, silky white hair, and golden orbs that shined in the sunlight. Of course, as her own clothes had been quite dirty, all she had covering her at the moment was a white towel, meaning that she probably shouldn't have drawn attention to herself. Unfortunately, when she saw the veritable small mountain of female clothing that had been stacked by his bag, she just had to say something.

"You know, when you said she leaves things in your bag, I never thought it would be this bad." Even as she said this, she continued moving forward to obtain something to wear from the pile. Qrow turned towards, a reply halfway out of his mouth as he her, perhaps forgetting that none of the clothes she had brought with her were suitable.

"Yeah, but I think she does… it… on…" Qrow trailed off, his entire comment forgotten as he stared at the young woman, his own hormones making him well aware of both her state of undress and all the little details that such a state entailed. ' _Beautiful_ ,' he thought, not quite being able to focus on anything else. His eyes roamed over her alabaster skin, the wet, albino hair that framed her face, the golden cross that was situated right in between her…

He forced himself to look away, a light blush on his cheeks as he picked up one of the sets of modest clothing from the pile and held it out to her. Caren, blushing herself, went to take the pile from him only to trip on a root from the tree they were standing near. Immediately, she shrieked, falling directly onto Qrow. Her hands rested on his chest as she had put them out to attempt to stop her fall. And in doing so removed the only lock that her towel had keeping her body concealed. Upon the towel falling open, Caren's blush deepened to the point where Qrow was worried for her health, before she passed out due to sheer, unadulterated embarrassment.

Qrow sighed, knowing his Semblance, and therefore himself, was the cause. He quickly began to dress her, trying his best not to let his gaze linger where it didn't belong. It took several slaps in order to keep himself moving and not just staring at her near naked body. Fortunately, he got through it without incident, and she woke up and they were on their way. Over the course of the trip, Qrow found that he wasn't able to count the number of accidents that seemed to happen to Caren on both hands. Even with all the embarrassing happenings, he found himself comforted in her presence.

' _Maybe she'll let me take her out on a date when we get back?_ '

 **Four years later (Qrow and Caren married for one year) (For reference, Qrow is now 24)**

Qrow was walking back up the path towards the door to his house, both tired from being in the field and eager to get home to his wife again. Over the time that they had been married, Caren had become pregnant, now at 2 months, her baby bump having barely just began to developed. He had yet to see her since she gave him the news, as he was out on a mission, much to his dismay.

As he reached the door of the rustic wooden house, he raised his voice so it could be heard throughout the house, simply saying "I'm home!" before opening the door and entering the simplistic cabin. The interior was sparsely decorated, as they were the only two who lived here and there was no need for anything too fancy.

As he headed towards his bedroom her heard the reply of "Welcome home!" When he entered the room, he was greeted by the sight of his wife lying on the white sheets, the bump caused by her little one quite obvious due to her slender frame. She waved, her golden orbs lighting up at the sight of her husband.

Qrow took a moment to place his sword into the stand that Caren had bought him for it, before moving to lie beside her. He rubbed her slightly bloated belly, a slight amount of concern floating through his eyes as he spoke. "How are you holding up? You're both doing fine, right?"

Caren immediately slapped him on the shoulder, heaving an exasperated sigh at his overprotectiveness. Even without seeing them, Qrow knew that her eyes had rolled. "You know, hundreds of women go through this every day, and are fine. I think I'll be fine, your Semblance notwithstanding." She spoke dryly, her voice like music to Qrow's ears after the several months long mission. "Now say hello to the baby. She needs to hear her father."

Chuckling, Qrow leaned down to put his ear to the small bulge in his wife's clothing, speaking to it as if he was having a normal conversation. "Hey there, kiddo. I'm your dad, I guess. The name's Qrow. I'm hoping you get more of me than your mother." He chuckled as Caren hit him again.

"I told you to say hi, not corrupt our little angel. I can only deal with so much of you." She spoke with mock irritation, smiling all the while at her husband's antics.

"You should stop hitting me before I become a masochist like you. You already get too many bruises in bed." His voice held a teasing smirk, blowing up into a full laugh as her face reddened to a cherry color.

 **Eight months later (Qrow is approx. 25)**

Qrow was in a hospital room, nursing a newly broken hand. Or rather, a hand that was soon to be broken, if the way Caren gripped it was any indication. She was shouting loudly, the pain of the birthing quite irritating for her. Her gritted teeth partially muffled some of the words, but Qrow understood what she was saying perfectly. "QROW! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! I TOLD YOU TO USE A FUCKING CONDOM!"

Despite the fact that he remembered her saying it was alright not to use one that time, he didn't mention anything as he already feared for his hand's wellbeing. He spoke calmly, trying to get her to relax a little, both for her sake and his own. "Just breathe. It'll be over soon. Just calm down." He winced as she gripped his hand a little harder, feeling the bones grind against each other.

Before she could send her scathing reply, the doctor interrupted. "Just a little longer. The baby's almost out. Just keep pushing like that." His voice was much less strained than Qrow's, and it was obvious he had to deal with this sort of thing often. Another few seconds of groaning and (for Qrow) cracking bones and the sound of crying filled the room. The doctor took the baby, doing several standard checks to ensure that the little thing would survive, before holding the newly wrapped bundle out to Qrow. "Congratulations! Its a girl." His voice was much more cheerful than before, helping to set a better tone than the sound of the grinding bones that Qrow was nursing.

He took the baby into his arms, cradling it without stressing his now healing left hand. He looked at her adoringly, noting her golden eyes and the stitch-like colored skin on her cheek. ' _Huh… odd birthmark_.' His wife gestured to him, her exhausted voice carrying her intent just as easily as her motion did. "Let me hold her."

The father nodded his assent, easily passing his daughter over into his wife's arms. "So, what are you going to call her?" He questioned, curious as to her thoughts. He knew she had been thinking about this for quite a while.

She stared into at the small child, softly cradling it in her arms as she thought. She looked back to him, her voice having regained some of its energy. "I'd like to call her Bazett. She was one of my friends back in my village. A very active little girl." She smiled gently, enjoying the moment.

"Bazett Branwen, huh? Doesn't sound half-bad."

 **Six years later (Qrow approx. 31, just for reference)**

 ***Note: This scene contains disturbing content. If you wish to skip it, go to the next section of bold writing. Unfortunately, There may be some confusion in the future if this is skipped due to a very small foreshadowing bit, but otherwise, you should be fine. I warned you.***

Qrow was walking slowly back to his home after another long mission. The forest above him seemed to share his exhaustion, the wind causing the branches to only waver slightly. The darkness of the late night was only adding to his tired state, at least until he saw the state of the house when it came in view.

The wooden door had been broken nearly in half, and the remaining half was barely hanging off the hinges. One of the two lights on either side of the door had been smashed, and looking inside he could see that the interior had been completely trashed. He rushed towards his bedroom, and upon going through the now shattered door saw something that made his run cold. The white bed had been painted crimson, with only small parts of it remaining untouched. The furniture in the room had been broken, and the walls had been shattered in some places. What he paid the most attention to, however, was his wife. Laid out on the bed, she had no clothes covering the bruises and white splotches that covered her body, and nothing to conceal the large, fist sized-hole where her heart used to be. Her head was facing the door, her eyes opened wide in a soundless scream of pain and terror. Painted on the wall behind her bed, the only spot untouched by the destruction the rest of the room received, were blood red sigils drawn on the walls, like the summoning of a demon.

Qrow rushed out of the room, thinking of his daughter. Moving quickly down the hallway, he opened the undamaged door to her room. Thinking of it as a good omen, he opened the door only to be proven very wrong. The small cradle the child had formerly been in was broken into pieces, the pieces used to impale different parts of a very small body. Two things that could barely be called arms anymore had been crushed into paste, the spike holding it up the only things proving it still had bones. One of the legs was impaled using the bottom of the heel, while the other was speared through the upper thigh. The torso was a bloodied mess where the entire thing had been opened, and the organs removed and impaled on various stakes in a grotesque display. The bones, however had been kept, giving him a full view of what could only be described as an opened sack that contained bones. The head was nowhere to be found, but two stakes had been set up by the broken window, away from the bloodsoaked mess of the rest of the body. Two _silver_ eyes were staring back at him as he fell on his knees in despair. He cried out, cursing the world and his luck as his tears fell to the ground.

 ***Note: You're in the clear now. Short summary: Qrow found his wife dead and a brutally mutilated body in his child's room.***

Eventually, he moved back to his wife, washing her corpse before he went straight to digging. At some point, it had began to rain, but he didn't stop, his own broken soul not acknowledging what was happening around him as he began his grim task.

 **End Chapter**

 **A/N**

I know this chapter isn't my best work, so hopefully the next bit will be better. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it was great to talk with you. See you all next time!


	4. Why We Have Buddies

**I'm hoping you like my little creation. I might go back and redo this chapter depending on the feedback, but for now, this is how it is. Thank you to all of you who reviewed.**

 **I do not own the Fate series nor RWBY.**

 **Chapter 4: Why We Have Buddies**

Penny was honestly not sure what to think at this point. First, she obtained Command Seals, something which from what she was told only appeared on those who are flesh and blood. Afterwards, she was brought into the confidence of Ozpin's inner circle, alerting her to the true dangers of this world. And finally, it bring her to her current situation, chanting the words to a spell created to summon powerful, inhuman beings. As she had spoke the script she had memorized, her eyes automatically adjusted to the increasing azure radiance until she spoke the final words, the blue light temporarily overloading her sensors before the correction allowed her to see again. Once she could, she was immediately shocked that the ritual, despite being scientifically unable to do what it did, had succeeded.

In front of her knelt a brown-skinned woman, with white tattoos placed where gaps in a normal knight's armor would be, despite the fact that she wore nearly nothing, much less plated covering. Her white hair made her crimson eyes stand out, while the white garments (if they could even be called that with how little they cover) similarly accentuated her darker skin. Her 'skirt' was truly just several pieces of patterned white fabric arranged around her hips and backside, while her modesty was only barely preserved by frilly white panties. In the same way, her breasts were the only thing covered on upper body, hidden by a pure white bra which was held up by several black straps that seemed to connect to a skintight silver ring around her neck. Her weapon was pressed to the ground, a sword that looked futuristic even to the Hunters and Huntresses in the room: The blade was ignited, resulting in a tri-colored laser-like edge, at the size of the average longsword. She was looking directly at Penny, and spoke her first words, which were quite similar to those of her companions. "I am Servant Saber. I ask of you, are you to be my Master?" Her monotone voice was empty, making it seem as though she was asking a question to which she did not care to know the answer.

Penny, on the other hand, was quite excitable, reacting with exaggerated movements and gestures even as another part of her mind analysed the information given to her by the Grail about her Servant. "Salutations, Saber! I am your new Master, Penny Polendina! You can call me Penny!" Penny extended her hand to the dark-skinned woman, who looked at it emotionlessly for a second before grabbing and shaking it. Penny's smile widened slightly at that, before she turned to the General with a request. "Sir, may I take Saber to get acquainted with the city? She will need information if we are to fight here."

Ironwood didn't even pause to question the androids logic, simply drawing a card from his wallet and flicking it towards her. She easily caught it, and he gave her his instructions. "You may, but you should get your Servant properly attired. In that getup, she will attract attention, and we don't want that." Saluting at his words, Penny proceeded to motion to Saber, and Saber dematerialized and Penny moved into the elevator.

As he turned back to the others, he posed a question to Ozpin. "So, how will we find the rest of the Masters? They could be anyone within the school." The man being questioned, however, gave a small smirk, showing that he had already prepared a means of doing just that.

At that very moment, as voice came over the intercom, a recording of Glynda's voice that she had never even considered would be used for this purpose. "A notice to all students, we will be doing a mandatory medical check up today in preparation for the Vytal Festival. I repeat, there will be a mandatory medical check up today. Please head to the medical department when your name is called."

 **Meanwhile in the Beacon student dorm**

Blake was starting to get worried about the markings on her hand. It had been days since she got them, and she had taken to wearing a wrapped white bandage to cover them so that no one would question it. She had seen them on the hand of her friends Pyrrha as well, though the markings in question were different. Did they go get tattoos at some point? She didn't remember if they did.

Unfortunately, covering them would do her no good today, as there was a medical check up and they would force her to remove it so that they could see if anything was wrong with her hand. She didn't know what to say about it, especially since she had tried to cover up the azure depiction of a cat's head.

Suddenly, she heard both RWBY and JNPR get called in to the medical wing, and she began to get the feeling that she wasn't going to like what happened.

 **Later, after the check up**

Blake was even more worried now. It was just her and Pyrrha waiting for the elevator, so she decided to try and make conversation, if only to pass the time. "So, what are you in for?" Her teasing tone was an attempt to lighten the mood, to which Pyrrha responded with a smile and a flash of the engraved blue spear on the back of her hand.

"The doctor seemed to very much dislike my sense of fashion, and decided to report me to the headmaster." She teased back, eliciting a false gasp of surprise from Blake, after which they both started giggling. It was at this moment that the elevator arrived, and together they both entered and ascended.

Upon entering the room, they were greeted to the sight of Ozpin sitting in his chair, as well as a man who looked almost like the Headmaster's red-eyed brother leaning on a staff behind his chair. Blake was shocked just by the fact that there was a man that she had never seen before despite the fact that she knew all of the staff at Beacon, but she was even more so when the tall man sent her and Pyrrha a wink. She then winced as Ozpin's cane, which had been resting by his side, shot straight into his kneecap.

As the strange man was quietly complaining and rubbing his bruised skin, Ozpin spoke. "Well, hello. You're probably wondering why you're here, but I will need your full attention in order to explain." His face went from polite and humoring to serious, and his tone changed to adapt to it. "And please don't interrupt me. It's a long enough speech already."

 **With Penny**

Penny had gotten Altera clothed hours ago, so she and her Servant were now walking among the streets, getting adapted to the area as the sun began to set. Beside her, her Servant had exchanged her questionable battle attire for a simple white sundress and a pair of sandals. Her sword was nowhere in sight, having been dematerialized so as not to draw too much attention. As they turned a corner, Altera stopped, facing her front as she quickly turned to her Master. "You need to leave. Two Servants are quickly approaching."

Penny quickly deployed her blades, launching them and using the strings to get on the rooftops before moving to what she hoped was a safe range while still being able to see her Servant. Saber, on the other hand, materialized her battle dress, not wanting to get her newly bought clothing damaged. After all, it was _cute_. Down the street where she was looking, however, two Servants materialized. The first was a golden-eyed knight in black armor. The plate had red markings running through it, and attached was a hood that covered his head. He wielded no weapon, but the aura he gave off was undeniable. He stood directly down the alley from her, while the other materialized on the roof to the right of the armored Servant.

The androgynous pale-pink haired Servant was dressed in black armor modeled after a woman's dress, accented by red metallic highlights. They carried a large cavalry lance, with a black point covered in red engravings and a golden hilt and accent. His golden eyes were almost exactly those of his counterpart, and he smirked viciously as he looked down at Saber. "So, we finally meet our first opponent. Very well then!" His lance was ripped from the rooftop, and he posed with it, clearly stating his intent with a sort of childish confidence. "I am Astolfo, one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne. I'm a Rider Servant, but I'll have you know that I can fight quite well without my mount. Be careful, as once I start fighting there's no way you'll stop my charge!"

The Rider's companion grunted in irritation. "At least you aren't revealing your weaknesses this time. I swear, you need to get a grip. My Master won't be happy with you if you give away my secrets." Rider glared at the hooded man, obviously taking offense to the statement, before they focused back on the lone Saber, who had brought forth and ignited her blade.

"The way that I see it, so long as they know my name, I can fight all out! That's enough of a reason to give them that slight advantage. It's not like I have weaknesses to exploit." Astolfo huffed, before lasering in on the female Saber. "Anyway, now that you know my True Name, I guess a Noble Phantasm is in order!~" Without hesitation, the Rider leapt high off of the roof, aiming his cavalry lance straight at Saber with a bloodthirsty smirk. "Now, you will fall to me! **Argalia's Downing Touch**!" As his Noble Phantasms name appears, he shoots towards the lone female at the speed of a bullet, his lance leaving behind a glow in its passing.

Instantly, her tattoo's glowed and she burst backwards, barely avoiding the medium-sized crater the Rider's impact created. Skidding backwards, she hastily put up her blade to guard against the smaller Servant's charge, deflecting it mere centimeters away from her face. She had only a half second to send mana to her sigils again, strengthening her body enough to prevent Astolfo from sending her flying with a mere push of monstrous strength. A moment of weapon lock passed, and suddenly the power that was pushing against her decreased as the diminutive Servant jumped backward, smiling ferociously. The enemy's companion called out to him, his voice still just as irritated as earlier. "Rider. You were only here to support me if I needed it. Get out of my way."

The smaller Servant was obviously displeased, but jumped up and to the side, repositioning onto one of the buildings as his ally charged rushed forward in an explosion of mana, crossing the distance between them in just over a second. Saber sidestepped a lightning quick thrust from an invisible weapon, only her instincts alerting her to the danger. Her retaliation came in the form of an upwards slash, utilizing the enhanced power due to her glowing tattoos. The invisible weapon met her multicolor blade, and the hooded man was forced backwards as the alley around them erupted. The hooded Servant's pale yellow eyes narrowed as he slid backwards. "Hm… I don't think I can take her by myself, Rider. Do what you were brought along for."

Immediately the diminutive Rider let their lance dematerialize, a large tuba-like structure wrapping around his body in its place. He smirked before drawing a deep breath and blowing into the horn. A large bellowing sound came out, washing over all those around him. While it seemed to have no effects, the Rider let it disappear again. "Hmph. Making me bring out **La Blanca Luna** for such a trivial battle. You aren't even going to unleash your Noble Phantasm anyway." Once again, Astolfo pouted, lamenting his partner's stinginess.

Without responding, the black warrior burst towards Saber in a burst of magical energy, moving much faster than before. An instant before the dark warrior's invisible weapon met her blade, she sent mana to the sigils, and barely managed not to get blown away. She slid back nearly twenty feet before her momentum bled out, and had to immediately dodge out of the way as her opponent charged again, missing her and creating a small crater in the pavement. As he turned to face her, a smirk was on his lips, and he readied himself to rush her yet again.

 **Meanwhile… Beacon Tower**

Pyrrha had been quite surprised by what she had been told. Heroes from the past? A hidden tournament? An old-world ritual? Any one of those things would have been surprising on their own, but the three together were nigh unbelievable. Of course, at the Headmaster's request, her friend Blake and her had followed Ozpin and his odd look-a-like into the elevator, and after Ozpin used a small trick, it had begun descending to the lower floors. The new guy, who she now knew to be Ozpin's Servant, had tried to hit on the two as the elevator descended, only to once again get knocked with the cane, except this time it flew up straight between his thighs. Though she suspected it didn't really hurt him, he certainly acted as though it did, and had spent the rest of the way down holding himself and muttering curses while looking at the Headmaster with betrayal filled eyes.

After a half minute of rapid downward motion, they had finally reached their destination, an underground room with a pair of pods and esoteric circles on the ground. After the explanation she had been given, she had supposed it wouldn't hurt to follow the Headmaster's instructions, and had just now finished the chant, allowing the spots in her eyes to fade. In the circle that she had been standing towards was a tall, lean, and muscular man with hair coloured green. He had a short spear leaning against his shoulder, and a smirk was obvious on his face. He had yet to even open his eyes, and yet it was as if he knew exactly where she was. Oddly enough, even though she had never seen this person once in her life, she still felt a familiarity with him that was quite foreign to her. It was as if the man, no, Servant before her was an older brother of some sort.

Behind him, opposite of Blake who was on the other side of the arcane drawings, was a lithe female figure who carried a large bow at her side. She had two tan cat ears, as well as a smooth tail in the same colour. Her long hair was golden blond, all except for her bangs which were coloured the same green as her own Servant's. As the two Servants spoke simultaneously, her calm, stoic, strong voice was opposed by the cocky and light-hearted voice of the spearman.

""I am Servant Rider/Archer. I ask of you, are you my Master?"" They finished their greetings simultaneously, before their eyes widened in surprise. They both whirled on each other, verdant green meeting shining yellow as they stared into each other's eyes in astonishment. The first to react was Achilles, who recovered his trademark smirk and swagger, speaking just as he had back during the old war. "Well, if it isn't Missie! It sure has been a long time, huh?"

Even though he was putting up a front, Archer was sure that Rider was simply hiding what he was feeling right now. That was fine, though. She had much to say, but it could wait till later, especially as she felt another presence. She could already feel seven other Servants in her detection range, and even not counting herself and their team's Assassin, this was too many. She spoke up, looking away from Achilles towards her Master. "It seem we will have to hold off on this conversation, Rider. I can sense too many Servants. There are at least three roaming the city right now, and as there are already six of us here, that does not bode well."

The familiar, noble voice of Berserker sounded out with a reply to her statement. "Well then, it seems that our enemy has deemed our territory to be safe to wander in. As a general known for the defense of a country, this pains me greatly." He then gave a reserved smile, and continued his speech. "After all, it is only right to greet those who are our guests."

 **Back to the fight…**

Penny was quite worried for her new friend. Despite the fact that Saber was renowned for being the strongest class, she was having trouble fighting off her opponent, who, thanks to the Master's clairvoyance, she had identified to be Saber of Red. The dark knight was much faster than her own white-haired Servant, and his attacks were relentless. The tanned warrior had already taken several shallow strikes, but Saber of Red was still untouched. He taunted the other swordsman, adding to her irritation. "So, this is all that you can do? Maybe I should just finish right here!"

The other Servant's ally seemed to have similar feelings, as he chuckled before saying, "Finally! I was starting to think my own Noble Phantasm was going to go to waste!" Without any further words, the dark swordsman's blade was revealed to be a long, jet black blade with glowing red markings on the hilt and blade. He raised it high, and within seconds it was encompassed swirling dark miasma.

" **EXCALIBUR MORGAN!"**

The blade began its downward swing, the dark energy continuing to gather more and more power in the oddly coloured blade. As it reached a point parallel to the ground, the corrupted matter at the blade burst out towards Saber of Blue. She raised her multi-coloured blade to block it, only to have a lightning-fast green blur interposed in front of her, spear pointed at the oncoming Noble Phantasm.

To everyone's surprise, when the energy hit the new arrival, it simply _stopped_. He didn't even budge, despite the attack ripping up the pavement for a good fifteen meters before it impacted him. As the miasma dissipated, the person in front of Saber of Blue moved, revealing himself to be completely untouched despite the great amount of power used against him. With the swagger so indicative of Rider of Blue, he taunted his enemies by twirling his spear to show that his performance had not been hindered in the slightest.

"C'mon, don't you have something better? 'Cause if you don't, there's no way your beating me!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Thank you for those of you who reviewed, I had a lot of fun seeing what you think. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for my failures last chapter! :)**


	5. Sloth Is the Enemy

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I greatly enjoyed your comments, and I hope this story continues to satisfy you!**

 **I do not own either the Fate series not RWBY, unfortunately. If I did, this would be canon, after all!**

 **Chapter 5: Sloth Is The Enemy**

Everything was silent for a time after the astonishing entrance of the green-haired Servant. At least, until Astolfo had enough of silence. "Yeah, we aren't beating him this fight." The diminutive Rider looked down from the rooftops at his allied Dark Knight, now revealed to be Arthur Pendragon through unleashing his Noble Phantasm. "It was worth a shot, but that's Achilles. Neither of us have **Divinity** , so I think it's time we left."

The now-named Achilles simply smirked, setting his feet so as to prevent any attacks towards his ally. He could feel his allies approaching, and therefore knew that the longer they debated, the more likely they were to be defeated. What struck him as odd, however, was that the Rider he was looking at looked like Astolfo of the Paladins of Charlemagne, and yet, he looked like a completely different person. In his head, he had a sneaking suspicion, but filed it away with the excuse that there were a lot of Servants that look alike. Instead, he spoke out, as if he was talking with a friend in a bar instead of an enemy warrior. "Aw, but that's no fun! Why don'tcha stick around awhile. I invited some friends to join us."

Arthur looked towards him, his mouth curved into a sneer as he began to spit acid back at him, until he stopped, his head cocking as if listening to something. In fact, his Master's soft, feminine voice was sounding directly into his skull. " _Saber, you need to leave. You may be able to take on two or three Servants, but not so many more. Archer will cover you."_ He sighed, showing his reluctance before he let his sword disappear, turning his back and beginning to stalk away. His armor disappeared, leaving him looking like an odd teenager in all black clothing. "Astolfo, we're leaving. Master's orders."

The dark Rider sighed, lamenting his wasted Noble Phantasm, before giving a small wave and following his companion. Achilles considered chasing them, but in all honesty, he didn't think it would be nearly as fun without them being able to harm him. He turned to Saber, stopping midway as he heard the whistling of arrows. His body reacted instantly, the short javelin sweeping out to knock away the first arrow while his legs forced him left to evade the next two. They slammed into the swordswoman's hasty guard, but there were no further strikes, and he felt a presence he didn't quite notice retreat out of his detection range.

He let out a disappointed sigh at the loss of a potential challenger. Maybe that Servant could have fought him on even ground. The rest of his backup had arrived now, he knew that without even looking. He heard the soft sound of someone descending easily to the ground, while he similarly detected the contrasting slam of stone due to someone much less graceful. As he looked back, he was greeted by the stoic countenance of Vlad Tepes as well as the alert expression of Atalante. Their weapons were at the ready, from the Berserker's impaling spear to the Archer's elegant Tauropolos. The first to speak was the king, his regal voice ringing out as if to announce his presence.

"Good work, Rider, Saber. We have driven off the enemy, and I have set the boundaries of my Noble Phantasm through it. I must ask, however," His voice, which until then had been rather light, or as light as it gets for the kingly Berserker. It then switched to something akin to confusion as he continued his sentence. "Who was that? The Rider reminded my of the one from my first war, while the other acted much different than someone of his attire should."

At this, Penny spoke up, revealing what she somehow knew. "It came to me in odd flashes. The Saber is Arthur Pendragon Alter, While the Rider is Astolfo Alter. I attempted to access the Atlas database to gain more information, but I could not find anything. These two are not registered in any database I am able to access." The final sentence was spoken with both curiosity and disappointment, as the Atlas databases had never before failed her.

"Hmm… I wonder what could have caused them to change in such dark ways. It reminds me of my own unpleasant circumstances." He glanced over to where the other two Servants had been, and then back to his companions. "At any rate, I am glad we arrived in time. We should return and set up a perimeter. My own Noble Phantasm is only operable within a mile of Beacon Tower, after all, so it's best if I'm as close to it as possible."

Atalanta nodded, speaking her affirmation. "I concur. Beacon also gives me the best vantage point in the city due to its height. It is best that we remain there as it gives me an advantage as well." She then turned, beginning her jumps and leaps back, all of them accented by **Crossing Arcadia** , meaning that even if she started last she would likely return first, except for Achilles. The Rider also took his leave, following Atalanta with the speed granted to his by his class.

Meanwhile, Penny and Saber began moving much more slowly, walking through the city casually. The Berserker, on the other hand, stayed back, lost in thought. ' _My friend, what circumstances could have caused you to become the villain in this wretched war?'_

 **Later that night, Beacon Tower, Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin was _not_ happy. He was hoping that he would have a little time before the enemy came at him, but it seems it was not meant to be. He still remembered the hand that had lead him to the old journal about the Grail. To this day, he still never understood how it happened. She appeared one night, her foot tapping and her hands motioning for him to follow. He still didn't understand why he did, but maybe he thought it couldn't hurt.

She was a tall woman with dark hair and green eyes, her body fading in and out of sight, as if a ghost. She was stoic, her face twisted into slight annoyance as she guided him down into the archives. He never spoke to her, and she never spoke to him. Somehow, he knew that he wouldn't get a response. She had moved through the bookshelves and file cabinets with ease, before stopping in front of one. The woman pointed at it, her face the picture of annoyance. Complying, he remembered opening one of the cubbys to find a series of manila folders with a worn, leather bound journal on top of one.

He had been confused, but she motioned to it and he had picked it up. He locked back to her, only to find her as apparent as she would appear all night. She mouthed words to him, and when it was apparent he didn't understand, she sighed. The ghost moved over to the old school computer, before placing a hand on it. The screen flickered on, and words appeared in white. 'You don't have very long. They are coming.' The screen had then flickered off, and she disappeared. He remembered blinking, looking around for something he knew deep down he wouldn't find.

He shook his head, focusing himself back on the present. His brother, or rather, his Servant, was leaning by the desk, looking at him curiously. He spoke, his voice oddly serious. Something creeped him out about that, but he couldn't figure out what. "So, what's on your mind, dear brother of mine? Did you honestly think that the Queen that we had been fighting for so long would rest when power is easily within her reach?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly, I did not. I knew she would come to us, but we needed more time. We do know two of their Servants however, but that is quite foreboding in and of itself. After all, I was not expecting Arthur Pendragon to appear here, especially after we failed to summon him. For them to both be Altered is not something to dismiss, as once may be an accident. Hopefully, it was just the two, but if a third appears, than we may be in trouble. I did not expect them to have enough experience to modify the Grail's summonings, and I sincerely hope that is not the case."

The Caster nodded, before dematerializing. His parting words saw the return of his flippancy. "Well, you might as well get some rest and stop pouting over that fact that he's not female. I have." It took all Ozpin had not to facepalm.

'Well, at least that's all-'

"As they say, there are plenty of fish in the sea!"

'Dammit, brother!'

 **At the same time, RWBY dorm room**

It had been about an hour before that everyone had finally gone to sleep, but what better time was there to move than when no one was watching. A tall figure silently unlocked the window, opening the windows and slipping inside. They were immediately greeted with a pistol in their face, golden eyes glaring into blue ones. They were widened with surprise, and the figure spoke, a woman's voice coming out from under the hood. "Ah. I was sure that my stealth abilities would not fail me." Her eyes glanced upward, finding the bow Blake wore even in her sleep. "Ah, so that's how. Not that it matters anyway."

Blake spoke up, confused and wary. "What do you mea-" The hooded figure's face lit up with blue lines, before her eyes glowed and the Faunus fell to the ground unconscious. The woman waved her hand, and the sleeping body was lifted and slid into bed, before she swiped her hand around the room, a wave of power discreetly invading the bodies of all four girls. She sighed, before looking around the room and finding her target.

Arriving that the youngest girl's bed, she sat down, lightly rubbing her head. The young girl did not wake, content to simple lean into the hand. "So, this is the child that will be burdened with 'Him.' They are so similar, but I am afraid it might just not be enough. There are a lot of different candidates, after all, and I can't let centuries of work go to waste by missing this opportunity. I guess I will have to influence this a little, then." The hand not rubbing the child's back came to her side, and a golden light spilled out before a tattered red cloth appeared in her had. Blue eyes observed the child's cloak, which was hanging up on the wall, before the fabric molded itself into the same shape, the dimensions perfect.

She stood up, moving over to the rack before taking off one cloak and replacing it with the other. She nodded, satisfied, before moving back to the window she came in from, and promptly moving herself over to the other side of the open exit. Her head was stuck in, speaking to the unconscious child. "Make sure not to waste my hard work." She let go, and then there was silence once more.

 **End Chapter**

Now, I probably should have warned you guys, but I'm a procrastinator. I could give you thirty odd excuses as to why I didn't put this out sooner, but you don't want to hear that. The first four chapters were the result of a lot of inspiration, but that inspiration and drive isn't an endless flow for me. I'll upload whenever I get off my lazy ass and actually get things done, but I won't ever give it to you if I don't think I've done the best I could. Please, criticize my work, but don't flame it. I'm not speaking to anyone right now, as so far I have yet to get one of these flamers, and I thank you all so much for it.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review if you have the time. I'd love to hear your opinion on the story and talk with you some more. Cya!


End file.
